Crazy Bell (A Strawberry Ice Cream Flavored One Shot)
by Donjusticia
Summary: A special gift for Nox Descious for liking, reading, and reviewing my fanfiction, and being a great friend I can laugh with. Please read Nox Descious's story, "Broken Bell," before enjoying this one-shot parody.


**DISCLAIMER!**

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-MADE PARODY OF A ONE-SHOT FAN-FICTION WHICH IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE PARODY OF A SINGLE RIN-RELATED EPISODE OF A YU-GI-OH ARC V ANIME THAT WAS INSPIRED BY AN ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI WHO WAS ORIGINALLY TRYING TO WRITE A HORROR STORY ABOUT A KID THAT KILLS PEOPLE WITH GAMES WHICH STORY WAS PROBABLY INSPIRED BY CHEAP SLASHER FILMS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF CHEAPLY MADE SLASHER FILMS BY DONNING YOUR HOCKEY MASKS, TAKING DOWN YOUR CHAINSAWS, AND GOING COMPLETELY PSYCHO ON YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD!**

 **Also… go ahead and check Nox Descious out because he's a good author, or whatever.**

Crazy Bell (One Shot of Delicious Strawberry Ice-cream)

Seven long months since the incident…

Seven long months since he had lost his temper…

Seven long months since his action had hospitalized her…

Seven long months since she had spoken any coherent sentence to him…

Seven long, horrific, agonizing months of feeding her gallon after gallon of strawberry ice cream.

Cradling a gigantic tub of the delicious frozen treat in his arms, Yugo walked up to the reception desk of the hospital where Rin was staying.

"I'm here to visit a friend." Yugo explained to the receptionist, who had her back turned to him.

Turning around on her swivel chair, the receptionist faced Yugo, revealing herself to be Aki from Yu-Gi-Oh 5 D's.

Yugo was momentarily caught with surprise.

"Aki!?" he exclaimed, nearly dropping the tub of ice-cream from his hands. "What are you doing here!? I thought you didn't exist in this series!"

"Donjusticia likes my character." Aki shrugged, casually breaking the fourth wall as she adjusted a pair of glasses over her face. "And besides, I ended up as a doctor in my own original series, so I figured I'd just continue my work here. So who's this patient you want to see?"

Remembering why he had come, Yugo hung his head down.

"Her name is Rin." He sighed. "She's my friend."

"Last name?" Aki asked.

"Pure-Hearted McKenzie." Yugo replied. "Or at least… that's what I think it was. To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know if she even has a canon last name.

"Mmmmm… I'm afraid I'm gonna need a little more information." Aki mused, typing at the computer. "What does she look like?"

"Green hair, brown eyes, looks identical to three other girls." Yugo hastily replied.

"Yuzu?" Aki asked, looking confused.

"Wha-! No!" Yugo protested, looking fairly annoyed. "She has pink hair and blue eyes! Why the heck would you confuse Rin for her!?"

"Why would you?" Aki retorted.

"Touché." Yugo admitted, remembering the fact that there was a serious colorblind epidemic sweeping through the four dimensions. It was quite an annoying malady. It had made him confuse both Yuzu and Selena with his friend when he had met them.

"Fortunately…" Aki continued, looking through her archives, "...looking through my records… I think I know who you're talking about. Come with me please." She instructed, getting up from her desk and leading Yugo down a hallway. Cradling the precious Strawberry ice-cream in his arms, Yugo followed Aki down the hallway.

"How is she doing?" Yugo nervously asked, thinking of the last time they had met.

Aki sighed.

"She's still only saying one word, Fusion… I think… but her hand-eye coordination has gone through significant improvements. She's drawing pictures now and she's even managed to write down some words."

"Really!" Yugo exclaimed, excited to hear that his friend was doing better.

"See for yourself." Aki invited, opening a door. "Rin!" she cheerfully called, "You have a visitor!"

Walking into the room, Yugo's heart beat against his chest as he noticed his childhood friend kneeling at a small table and coloring a picture with a set of crayons. Hearing Yugo and Aki enter the room, Rin slowly turned her head around and blinked at them, a curious expression coming over her face.

"Hello Rin." Yugo called, stepping closer to her while displaying the tub of Strawberry Ice-Cream, "I brought you something."

Eyes widening, Rin's face suddenly broke out into a smile as she looked at Yugo.

"Do you recognize me?" Yugo asked, heart racing with excitement. It was amazing. The last time he had visited her, she had barely even looked at him, muttering only a single word with a slurred tongue. His name. Yugo. But now, it looked like she was making progress! Not only was she freely moving about, but it looked like there was more mental activity going on in her damaged brain!

"Do you understand me!?" Yugo continued, excitement growing. "Do you recognize me!? It's me, Yugo!"

In answer, Rin nodded her head "yes" before picking up a picture from the table and showing it to Yugo, smiling even wider.

Yugo's heart stopped when he saw the picture. Looking on with horror, he began wondering what was going on in Rin's mind. Drawn with the skill of a five-year-old, the colorful crayon picture depicted Rin booting Yugo off the Eastern Tower of Academia while Wind Witch – Crystal Bell froze his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in a block of ice. The stick-figure Yugo was drawn with devil horns over his head while his eyes were a pair of X's that made him look like he was dead.

Pointing at the stick-figure Yugo with growing excitement, Rin opened her mouth before blurting, "Baka!"

"Oh my gosh!" Aki exclaimed with excitement, "A new word!"

"Uhm… I don't know if this is really good." Yugo mumbled, a look of deep concern coming over his face.

"Are you kidding me!" Aki gasped, "This is great! I've never seen this kind of progress before! Keep interacting with her, I'll bet she'll continue showing signs of mental improvement.

"But…" Yugo protested. He wanted to tell Aki that he was concerned about Academia still exerting residual control over her mind, but he didn't get a chance to respond.

"No 'buts!'" Aki scolded, pushing Yugo towards Rin. "Now keep talking with her! This is for her recovery!"

Hesitantly approaching Rin, Yugo walked towards his smiling friend before remembering the present he had brought. Strawberry Ice Cream was her favorite after all. Maybe it would help her remember the good times they had had together, rather than that time he'd accidentally… with the parasite… and her brain… Yugo preferred not to recount the sad tale that had brought her to the hospital in the first place.

"I brought you something, Rin." Yugo whispered, presenting her with a spoonful of ice-cream. "It's your favorite."

Spooning the ice-cream into her mouth, Yugo watched as Rin swished the morsel around in her mouth before slowly swallowing. When she had finished the morsel of ice-cream, her eyes suddenly widened as she looked at Yugo, lips moving to form a word.

"Y-Y-Y…" she struggled, trying to say the word.

"Yes, that's right!" Yugo encouraged, "You've almost got it!"

"Yu… Yu…" Rin closed up her eyes and screwed up her face in concentration.

"Almost got it!" Yugo prompted, "It's me, your friend! I know you can remember my name!"

"Yuuuuuuuu…" Rin struggled, balling up her fists in frustration, "Yuuuuuuuuuug-g-g-g-g-g-g-g…"

Just one more sound!" Yugo congratulated, tears almost coming to his eyes, "You've almost remembered!"

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuu… Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…!" With a final effort, Rin suddenly looked at Yugo, a bright smile coming over her face.

"Yuugo Shokan!" she giggled, clapping her hands with glee before pointing at Yugo.

"Yes!" Yugo congratulated, not immediately realizing what she had just said. "It's my name, Yuugo… wait… WHAT!?"

"Yuugo Shokan!" Rin repeated, pointing at the picture of Yugo before pointing at Yugo.

"NO! NO! NO!" Yugo panicked.

"Yuugo Shokan!" Rin continued, clamping her hands together in a Fusion Summon bow.

"Amazing!" Aki exclaimed. "She's recalling her memories at such an amazing rate!"

"Yuugo Shokan!" Rin agreed, a malevolent grin spreading over her face and a familiar dark aura overspreading her body as she repeated the word.

"No, Rin, no!" Yugo screamed, horrified at the change that seemed to be coming over Rin, "My name is Yugo! Not Yuugo! Now say it with me! Yu…"

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Rin repeated, still using the same pronunciation for "Yuugo Shokan."

"YU…!" Yugo insisted, determined not to let her sink into maniacal brain-parasite darkness again.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Rin struggled before suddenly exclaiming, "BAKA!"

"Uh…" Yugo gawked, struggling to figure out what was going on.

"Baka Yuugo Shokan!" Rin continued, pointing her finger at Yugo.

"Wow!" Aki rejoiced. "She's already learned how to combine words!"

"Yuugo Shokan Baka!" Rin happily agreed, pointing at Yugo before laughing with glee.

"No Rin!" Yugo screamed, "You're getting it all wrong!"

Suddenly, Rin looked angry… very angry.

"Baka?" Rin asked, looking at Yugo with a threatening expression on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uhm…" Yugo replied, not knowing what to say.

"Yuugo Shokan… baka!" Rin snarled, angrily jumping up to her feet as darkness gathering around her and she pulled out a Duel Disk.

"Rin! Stop!" Yugo protested, not wanting a repeat of their last battle.

"No, keep going!" Aki insisted. "This is the most cognitive activity we've seen in a long time!"

"But…" Yugo protested once again.

"Do it for her!" Aki insisted, "It'll help her recover!"

"YUUGO SHOKAN BAKA!" Rin roared, unleashing all her ice-cold tsundere might as she summoned Wind Witch – Crystal Bell out of nowhere.

As the entire room began getting encased in ice, Yugo looked over at Aki with a look of dread coming over his face.

"She's gonna kill me!" he screamed.

"She's expressing her true feelings!" Aki protested, "Don't worry! This is healthy for her!"

"KILL YUUGO SHOKAN BAKA!" Rin roared as Crystal Bell used its effect to inflict 500 damage to Yugo.

"A complete sentence!" Aki swooned with delight as Yugo got blasted against the wall of the room. Creating a hole in the wall as his body flew through the plywood and wallpaper, Yugo's crash caused the whole room to shake until a heavy metal trophy fell from a shelf and onto Rin's head.

"OUCH!" she exclaimed. "My head! What the heck was that!?"

Forgetting about his pain after hearing Rin's normal voice, Yugo suddenly hopped up from the ground and approached Rin with a look of joy on his face.

"Rin!" he exclaimed, "You're finally better!"

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Rin roared, "I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"What do you mean?" Yugo whimpered, "What did I do to you?"

"OH WHERE DO I START!?" Rin sarcastically replied. "FIRST YOU TAKE FREAKING FOREVER TO RESCUE ME FROM THAT STUPID TOWER, WASTING HALF THAT TIME PARTICIPATING IN THE STUPID FRIENDSHIP CUP I MIGHT ADD, AND THEN WHEN YOU FINALLY DO COME RESCUE ME, YOU RIP THAT BRAIN PARASITE OUT OF MY HEAD AND DAMAGE MY BRAIN!"

"I'm sorry about that." Yugo apologized, "But I did everything I could to help you! I visited you every day, and I even brought you your favorite treat, Strawberry Ice-Cream!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Rin screamed, blowing out the glass of the hospitals windows with the force of her scorned-woman screams. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? I HATE STRAWBERRY ICE-CREAM! I TOLD YOU A LONG TIME AGO! MY FAVORITE FLAVORS ARE VANILLA AND MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP! FREAKING STRAWBERRY? BLAUGH! IT'S LIKE EATING A BUNCH OF FROZEN ROTTEN FRUIT! EVERY TIME YOU FED THAT ROTTEN STUFF TO ME I WANTED TO VOMIT IT OUT! WELL I'M NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE! I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN!"

Stomping down her foot as she continued her rant, Rin failed to notice another trophy fall from a shelf as the force of her tantrum shook the room. Slamming against her head, Rin slumped against the ground, eyes blinking as her Duel Disk deactivated and Crystal Bell disappeared.

"Yu…go?" she muttered, staring blearily at Yugo as a bruise rose on her head.

"Ah man!" Aki sighed in frustration. "We lost all the progress that was being made!"

…

Eight long months since the incident…

Eight long months since he had lost his temper…

Eight long months since his action had hospitalized her…

Eight long months since she had spoken any coherent sentence to him…

Eight long, horrific, agonizing months of feeding her gallon after gallon of strawberry ice cream.

Dutifully attending Rin as she struggled to make sense of the world, Yugo lovingly deposited another morsel of Rin's favorite fruity sugary treat into her mouth.

"Yu….go…" Rin murmured, staring back at Yugo as he stroked her hair, carefully making sure to wipe away any ice cream from her lips and chin. Although she only muttered one word, Yugo could tell that Rin was still struggling inside the walls of her mind, fighting to convey to him her true feelings.

At the moment, her true feelings ran thusly:

"BLAGH! GROSS! STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM AGAIN!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU BAKA!? I THOUGHT I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT MY REAL FAVORITE FLAVORS ARE! JUST YOU WAIT! THE SECOND I REVOVER, I AM GIVING YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND! I'M GONNA…

And continuing in this vein, Rin angrily waited for Nox Descious to expand his fanfiction into more than just a one-shot so she could show her fans just what was coming to Yugo.


End file.
